The main objective of the proposed research is to achieve a better understanding of the means by which the superior colliculus may participate in visual perception. This understanding is essential in the development of models of the neural mechanisms of vision. These goals will be pursued through behavioral analysis of form vision deficits that have been demonstrated in cats with superior colliculus ablations as well as by the development of a quantitative behavioral procedure measuring one aspect of visuomotor behavior in these animals.